The inventive concepts described herein relate to a nonvolatile memory device, a memory system including the same, a block managing method thereof, and program and erase methods thereof.
A semiconductor memory device is classified into either volatile (hereinafter, referred to as a volatile memory device) or nonvolatile (hereinafter, referred to as a nonvolatile memory device). A nonvolatile memory device keeps contents stored therein even at power-off. A memory cell in the nonvolatile memory device is either one-time programmable or reprogrammed according to the fabrication technology used. Nonvolatile memory devices are used to store program or microcode in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.